


home is where the heart is and my heart is at home with you.

by baeeksu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, florist!Baekhyun, side chankai, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeeksu/pseuds/baeeksu
Summary: Baekhyun is a florist, spending his days letting the flowers charm him with their vibrant colour and fragrance; quite frankly living his best life. Kyungsoo is somewhat the opposite, with a knack for reading, especially about the romans. One day, it seems the both of them meet, and suddenly their days entangle and sprout into something much more colourful than any story or flower.





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun enjoys the mundane things in life. From a pretty flower, to a fresh glass of water, to the sparkling lights in his apartment. He takes pleasure in small things. Baekhyun is somewhat of a minimalist, if you will. Until it comes to his job. He works in a small florists just outside of the city he resides in. The whole shop in swamped in flowers. Different species, colours and heights, surrounding every wall, leaving very little space to navigate the already cramped for space shop. As soon as he heard about a vacancy from a friend (which was surprising as Chanyeol had never understood the elders fascination with flowers) Baekhyun had applied immediately and now the thought of spending his days here makes Baekhyun wake every morning with the biggest smile on his face. 

Baekhyun's passion for flowers had begun at a young age. Living out of the city, with parents who have a pretty green thumb, gave him one of his first hobbies. Their spacious house came with a garden one could only dream. The three up kept the garden spending days snd nights in the grass, getting muddy. With fancy furniture, pristine green grass, and bursts of colours around the area, it was almost too perfect. The feeling of accomplishment Baekhyun felt, and the beauty of it all, carried his passion through his childhood, into his adult life. However, the older his parents get, the more he has to help out. Not that he minded of course. He still comes back on his Sundays off to check in on his precious parents and pansies.

Now, at 26 years old, nothing has changed. Baekhyun still goes to work everyday, a spring in his step. He's always had the thought that he's going to end up hating his job, becoming a cranky old office man. But it seems, the older he gets, the happier he is too. The feelings of enjoyment he gets from arranging flowers, seeing the new ones they have available. Most of all, he enjoys the praise for his work. Baekhyun puts in so much time and effort into making each order unique, on top of perfect. And when customers tell him how beautiful they are, how much their partner enjoyed the gift, how much they spruce up the place, it ignites a fire almost, causing his heart to swell.  
-  
As any other day goes, Baekhyun rises out of bed at the sound of his alarm. Today he has to be their early, the delivery of new flowers comes this morning and to say it's his favourite day of the month would be much of an understatement. He makes his way around the apartment, picking up strewn around clothes on his way to the bathroom, dumping them in the ever-growing washing pile when he arrives.(Baekhyun has many talents, laundry was not mentioned as one of them). Since he had to be at the shop earlier than usual, his alarm had gone off at 5am. Baekhyun had to be careful though, if Chanyeol had to leave his pit before 11am it would be world war 3...

Deciding to take a shower, Baekhyun reaches to turn it on, letting the water warm up as he stripped his pyjamas off, tossing them onto the pile. He stepped over the bath, ending up under the water flow, letting it run over his body. Baekhyun's always though showers were nice ways to wake up. They're refreshing, especially at 5 in the morning. He doesn't spend long in there, only washing the priorities. I.e, his hair. He steps out onto the mat that was laid down on the floor. He reaches for the towel on the back of the door. However Baekhyun's small stature requires him to step forward, which means he can no longer prevent the floor from getting wet. With the towel safely wrapped around his entire body (it was possibly Chanyeols towel, now he considered it), he darted back to his bedroom. It may be a warm summer day, but the apartment sure didn't feel like it.

Once he reached his bedroom, Baekhyun really didn't have much to do. It was a matter of changing into his uniform and grabbing a few things from the floor. He's kept this uniform in pristine condition for the few years he's been working there. The red polo shirt had the logo embroidered onto the breast, and it came with a plain black apron with pockets on the front. Perfect for carrying essentials, such as scissors and ribbons. After gathering his things, Baekhyun beelines for the door, careful to shut it quietly. His good mood was not to be ruined by Chanyeol. Their apartment was situated in the lucky part of the city. And by lucky, they means transport lucky. Cab offices, bus ranks and a train station were all, quite literally, across the street. And the services were surprisingly reliable, unlike other parts of the city.

Baekhyun had waited only a few minutes for the bus. Once he was seated, he pulled out his phone to check the time. It read 5:54.  
‘Perfect,’ Baekhyun thought to himself. Only because this means he could visit the bakery before opening up, since the flowers wouldn’t arrive until at least 6:30. Baekhyun bubbled with excitement, wondering what he’d be getting today. Would there be sweet peas? Lillies? Sunflowers? He really did wish for a bunch of sunflowers to come trough the door that morning.  
-  
Croissant in hand, Baekhyun fumbled with getting the keys out of his bag. Realising his one handed mistake, he softly bites into the croissant, holding it in his mouth while he opened the shop door. He made his way behind the counter, slinging his bag off his shoulder and tucking it under the wooden table. The counter was situated at the back of the shop, so Baekhyun was caged in when the gate was closed. It was almost like a little home. Of course, other workers occupied the space, but mostly it was Baekhyun. And luckily, they had no opposition to his choice of decoration. He had cacti sitting on one side, on top of the endless supplies of ribbon and wrapping paper. The wall behind had multicoloured fairy lights strewn up. It all reminded Baekhyun of how much he loved being here, it felt so homely. 

Baekhyun had settled on the stool, munching the rest of his pastry when he heard a rapping on the door. Finally! The shop floor was fairly empty as all the dead or out of season flowers had been cleared out so it was easy for Baekhyun to grab the keys and manoeuvred, practically dancing his way, to the door. He slipped the key into the lock and rushed to let the delivery men in, the biggest grin on his face. 

“Morning!” he chirped, however the man in front of him looked far too tired to return the cheerful tone. Not that he minded, Baekhyun was far too excited to care. The delivery man handed him a few sheets of paper to sign. Baekhyun had never really liked admin work, Chanyeol did it all. He took the papers and stuffed them into the pocket of his apron.  
“I'll get to them later,” he made a mental note. The man motioned to the others outside to bring the delivery in. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was supposed to come in, but he trusted them enough to bring the right stuff. As the men started to come through Baekhyun told them where to go, even though there still wasn’t much room.

"Just put them anywhere! It doesn't matter where," he piped up from where he was standing. He was staying out of the way, observing every flower that came through door. His fingers were crossed for some sunflowers. The small florists got only the best, and to be able to take one home was something Baekhyun needed to do. He even had a space ready, much to Chanyeols protests. However, one didn’t arrive. He could only be hopeful for next month.

"Thanks kid, see you soon," the delivery man mumbled a goodbye as him and his colleagues cleared out the shop. There was still time until they opened so Baekhyun spent some time checking the flowers, making sure they were perfect for all the orders he’d ave to complete today. And, as he suspected, they were. Since it was the summer, they had many new arrivals. His favourites are the Lillies and Chrysanthemums. The white of the Lillies looked so gorgeous surrounded by the multicolours of the Chrysanthemum, and the greens of the grasses he added complimented the end product, leaving a smile on Baekhyun's face every time he had to put together a bouquet like this. 

Opening time had come, and while business hardly booms at 7 in the morning, Baekhyun still busied himself by drawing charming labels to hang above each new flower and arranging flowers for orders he had planned for today. Even though it was a small number of 3, he still took as much time as humanly possible to complete them. His favourite of the day was a bunch of roses. Fresh from the delivery and the most beautiful red. They were ordered from a young man Baekhyun was sure he’d seen come in before. He tends to remember things like this that make him happy, and this man was planning to propose to his girlfriend. 

"She really likes roses," Baekhyun remembers, tying plastic and tissue paper around the bunch of flowers. "They remind me of her too... You know, beautiful." He smiles at the thought. She’s going to love them, and he will make sure of it. He added the finishing touches, tying it with white ribbon covered in hearts. Perfect. The man wouldn’t be here until twelve, so Baekhyun left the roses in a vase of water until he came.  
Eventually the young man arrived, visibly nervous for his night ahead. He walked up to the counter and immediately rushed to pick up the roses. He clasped them carefully in his hand, manoeuvring back behind the counter, placing them on the wooden surface. 

"Here!" He had a reassuring smile on his face, something the customer couldn’t resist.  
"God..." His eyes widened. "They’re beautiful Baekhyun."  
He took the bouquet and held them so carefully.  
"Go get ‘em tiger!" Baekhyun flashed a thumbs up and the man couldn’t help but grin. He turned to leave the store almost bumping into a small man who had just walked in. Baekhyun observed him for a moment as he came further inside. He seemed lost, but interested in the flowers displayed. Probably because they're so pretty. He didn’t realise how long he’d been staring because it seemed the man turned to ask something but looked away, blushing slightly.  
"Wow... If those flowers where beautiful then this guy must be a work of art," Baekhyun thought to himself.

Eventually Baekhyun plucked up the courage to offer his assistance. It was strange, he’d never been nervous to help a customer before.  
“Excuse me? Can I help you with anything?” He leaned across the counter, hoping to project his voice across. The man jumped slightly, obviously startled.  
“Ah..” He smiled shyly. “Yes please.” He walked over to where Baekhyun was behind the counter and stood awkwardly, his hands behind his back.  
“Well! What are you looking for? Who is it for?” Baekhyun tried not to bombard him with questions, but being as friendly as humanly possibly. 

“Its for my mom, it’s her birthday. She likes purple!” He seemed enthusiastic talking about his mom, Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling(again). He had the perfect arrangement for this sweet guys mother. He slid out from behind the counter and beckoned the man over to a bouquet already arranged  
“I think... No, I know, these will be perfect.” He leant on the side, watching the man in front of him eye the flowers and nod, slowly.  
“They’re really pretty,” his voice was small, still evidently nervous about something. Baekhyun grinned, earning a small smile from the other.  
He nodded, “I’ll take them.” And Baekhyun's heart seemed to leap with joy. He took them out of the vase and placed them on the counter. After he’d retaken the spot behind said counter he held out his hand. 

“I’m Baekhyun by the way!”  
“Kyungsoo,” he nodded and shook Baekhyun’s hand. He noticed his shyness but he couldn’t help thinking about how adorable Kyungsoo's little smile was.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get home. There was some sort of excitement lurking in him about that customer he had today. He felt like he had to scream. Baekhyun practically ran to the bus stop after his shift, eager to get back to his apartment and harass Chanyeol with the details of his day. He’d tell him about it from start to finish, of course not including that he may or may not have used his towel, but apart from that, Chanyeol would know every detail of Baekhyun’s bright day.

Poor Chanyeol, completely unexpecting of what was to come.

Barging through the door Baekhyun drops his bag to the floor, kicking his shoes off in a hurry to finally let it all out in an explosion of sudden affection for some stranger he’s only spoken to for a few minutes. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called out into the apartment, not entirely sure if his flat-mate was even awake. But to his genuine surprise, he got some sort of affectionate response.

“What do you want my darling Baekhyun?” And Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, took that as an opportunity to seek refuge in Chanyeol’s room for the rest of the night, gushing about his day. He rushed towards the bedroom next to his own and burst in of his own accord.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” Excited as always, Baekhyun threw himself face down onto his roomates bed, while the occupant just watched from his desk across the room, shaking his head.

“What do you want? It’s unlike you to come in here before midnight.” Chanyeol chuckled to himself, walking over to his bed to pat Baekhyun on the head.  
“What’s got you all excited Byun?” Baekhyun flipped himself onto his back, grinning wildly at Chanyeol. 

“I don’t know what’s come over me! I was just doing my thing, you know, helping romance blossom when I saw a literal angel Chan! He came in and I just... He was so cute A..And shy. So, I helped him out. Oh my God Chanyeol he kept smiling at me too!” Chanyeol listened intently, as a best friend should, nodding along as Baekhyun got all his words out. 

“Did you ask for his name? Or by the way you’re talking, his number?” At this Baekhyun gasped, angrily.

“I can’t do that! I can’t just... Flirt with the customers!”

“But you wanted to?” Baekhyun fell silent, blushing, not able to defend himself longer. 

“I did he get his name though...” He looked up at Chanyeol. “His name is Kyungsoo”

“Great! We can hunt him down on Facebook!” Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun whacked him on the arm, in what actually seemed like fake annoyance. 

-

"Chan we aren't gonna find him!" Baekhyun whined next to Chanyeol as they scrolled through Facebook. They'd been sad cross-legged on Chanyeols bed for what was probably hours. It was almost two in the morning and Baekhyun was getting tired, but after practically vowing not to go hunting this boy down, he was pretty eager now they'd started the search.

"We'll find him eventually, you just don’t know where to look!" At least someone was optimistic about this. "How do you spell it again?"

"K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O" Baekhyun recited the letters and Chanyeol's face dropped.

"Oh..."

"You've been spelling it wrong haven't you?" Baekhyun questioned, wondering what was so hard about that name that his somewhat genius roommate couldn't spell. Chanyeol nodded in response, tapping the new spelling onto his laptop. Baekhyun leant in to get a better look but Chanyeol pushed his head out of the way.

"I can't see the screen when you do that, big head," Baekhyun pouted playfully but Chanyeol had fixated his eyes back on the screen.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, Baekhyun snatched the laptop away and looked in awe.

"That's him! Chanyeol look that's him, I recognise his smile!" He placed the laptop in his own lap and pointed excitedly at the profile he'd clicked on.

"Do Kyungsoo? He looks... Sweet," Chanyeol peered over, ghosting his eyes over the page. 

"He is! He is!" Baekhyun's face had lit up as he navigated the profile, going straight for his profile picture. He could feel his heart picking up in pace as he looked. Kyungsoo was so cute, his cheeks so bright and peachy, and his lips so... 

"So this is the cute customer you had today, huh?" Chanyeol's voice pulled Baekhyun out of his thoughts. Baekhyun nodded rapidly in response although most of his attention was stuck to the screen in front of him.

Chanyeol scoffed playfully. "At least you’re more eager than me," but Baekhyun seemed to ignore the remark. "And can you move up? I’ve got no room on my bed!" 

"It’s not my fault you’re abnormally long," Baekhyun moved across the bed, keeping the laptop in his lap, choosing to sit opposite his roommate. Chanyeol laughed, swatting at Baekhyun. 

"Shouldn’t you go to bed? You have work tomorrow," Chanyeol tried to prise his laptop from Baekhyun but the boy was so intrigued in his new crush, he didn’t exactly pay attention to his whining roommate.

"Baekhyun, please!" He shook the computer from Baekhyun’s grip, sighing. “You have a phone don’t you? Go look at it yourself!” Baekhyun swung his feet onto the floor, huffing as he moved towards the door.  
“See you tomorrow Baek!” Chanyeol called after him, waving, earning a scowl from Baekhyun.  
-  
The next morning was no different for Baekhyun. He went about his morning preparing for work. Except this morning he used his own towel instead of Chanyeols. Happiness seemed to exude from him as he made his way to the bus stop. He skipped his way down the street, was smiling at strangers, and even the bus driver. All of this for one boy he'd met yesterday. One boy who he might see again today.

The shop was quiet when he opened up. The flowers had been left alone all night, it made Baekhyun feel a little sad. He felt like he abandoned a child for a night on the town... ‘Enough, enough!’ Baekhyun thought to himself, shaking his head as he began to open the blinds. Natural light was good for today. It was a sunny day, it made Baekhyun feel good. He'd feel better if Kyungsoo came in of course... Baekhyun shook his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts out. He barely even knew Kyungsoo, yet he was so taken by him. If he was honest, he felt a little stupid.

Baekhyun went about his daily chores at the shop, watering and feeding the plants. He always made sure to mutter a few words to each flower as he went around. He always justified it (To Chanyeol at least) that he needed to encourage them to grow so they wouldn’t get sad. Or lonely. 

-

“Baekhyun who are you talking to?” Chanyeol called into the living room, poking his around his bedroom door. Baekhyun however, was too lost in his thoughts. The small watering can lay empty on the counter, forgotten by Baekhyun as he spoke to the budding flower. 

“You’re gonna be so pretty! Such a cool flower, all mighty and… colourful. I can’t wait ‘till you’re all big!” Something so childish would usually amuse Chanyeol but, this was a scene sweet enough to warm the hearts even of those most evil. 

-

The day was beautiful. Baekhyun loved having the light hit everything. The mirrors, the shiny ornaments hung around the ceiling. The flowers always looked that extra bit vibrant too, as did his own smile. He couldn’t help feeling so uplifted because of such normal things. He always had.

Baekhyun also had a habit of getting pretty spaced out when he was daydreaming. It was something he’d never really noticed himself. Sometimes he’s not even thinking about something specific. His brain just becomes a big mush of colour and he stops paying attention to his surrounds. It happen on many occasions, including today.

Admittedly, the bell on the door wasn’t the loudest in the world, but it was enough to catch Baekhyun’s attention when needed. When the first customer of the day walked in, Baekhyun didn’t realise for almost five minutes. He was humming to himself, aimlessly fiddling with the ribbons on a bouquet. It wasn’t until something caught the corner of his eye, that he spun around, ready to spill his apologies for keeping them waiting for god knows how long. 

However, he was rendered speechless. Kyungsoo stood in front of him, and awkward smile on his face, wringing his hands together anxiously. Baekhyun felt his heart melt and skip twenty thousand beats simultaneously.

“Hi… Again!” Baekhyun’s acknowledgement of Kyungsoo made the small boy relax, his face falling into the warmest smile Baekhyun had probably ever seen. 

‘He remembers me...” Kyungsoo thought to himself, feeling a pang of happiness travel through his body.

“I just wanted to say thank you. My mum… She really liked the flowers I gave her!” It took Baekhyun a while to even process what Kyungsoo had said, yet he still managed to splutter out a reply.

“Oh! Oh of course! I’m glad she did,” Baekhyun was radiating right now. His face was so bright, Kyungsoo thought he might go blind. It was cute, really. “Can I help you with anything else?” 

“N-no, sorry,” Kyungsoo shook his head, looking down. “I just wanted to thank you,” That shy smile was back, Baekhyun could cry. ‘And see you again…’ He thought to himself. 

“Well you’re welcome back any time! It does get lonely in here sometimes,” Baekhyun leant on the counter, pouting cutely, causing Kyungsoo to laugh.

“I’ll make sure to come by just for you,” Kyungsoo moved towards the door, waving back as he left the shop, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long bc my braincells r broke so im SORRY this isn't that good i will try and make it better nd critisism is Much Appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> hi! gosh this is my first "proper fic" so to speak so im sorry if it's not totally the best, i worked hard nonetheless!   
> (apologies for any mistakes etc im working on it!!)  
> also thanks to sena for helping me along w this, like u helped a shit tonne so! lov u


End file.
